Fool of love
by HatsuneKagamine
Summary: You are an unfortunate girl, in search of a love that is sincere. I a boy who just wants to love you. But it will never be easy because I will cross every obstacle in my way to conquer you, but I will never give up because although I keep falling in the attempt to get up, and even you think I am a fool, but I am your fool


~ No one imagined what was going to happen on that day, however, I'm grateful to have met you ~

It was a wonderful day ...

A blond boy is in a small park, which is near his house, his parents gave him some money to buy ice cream. He sat on a swing to wait for the ice cream parlor to open on the other side of the street. After waiting so long, one person sat on the other swing.

The blond looked at his partner, was a girl of the same age, with navy blue hair and blue eyes, was equal to the sky, which admired him, he also noticed that he had cried, you could see that he had dry tears on his cheeks.

"Maybe he just fell down," he thought.

It was logical ...

But, Len examined her with his eyes, he saw nothing, he looked good ...

So, why was he crying? ...

"Would it be alright to ask?" He mentally questioned himself.

—Hello ... (He said, but she ignored him)

When the child saw his reaction, he placed himself in front of her and looked her directly in the eyes, she did the same, but for some strange reason, the child felt ashamed.

—A .. Aah, I was wondering ... Why ...?

He started, I wanted to ask him the reason for his sadness, but the girl kept looking at him, intimidating him with her eyes, so I changed the question

—... I say, you want. .. An ice cream?

~ Maybe if I had asked you, maybe we would never have met, I am very happy with my decision ~

When saying that, the girl stopped intimidating him, and then gave her a fake smile, decided to take it as a yes...

He stopped being in front of the girl to start running and cross the street, the aquamarine girl followed him with his eyes, without moving from his place to see what he was doing.

When she saw that she was going to cross the street, the girl got up from the swing and began to follow him at a normal pace.

~ Who would say that my decision could bring me fruits? ~

Until he saw that the blond was losing his money in the middle of the road, the boy bent down to pick it up without noticing that a truck was coming towards him blonde, so the water started to run ...

"It is foolish ?!"; she thought furiously the aquamarine, approaching him to push him next to her falling down hugging the body of the boy across the street

~ At that moment I discovered your true personality, which I loved from the beginning ~

—But, what's wrong with you? (She exclaimed furiously) Only a fool would do what you did! (She was on top of me, I take that opportunity to tell her her truths) You could have died... (She mentioned less hysterical)

—It's ... that ... I wanted you not to be sad ... That's why I did it ... (He said, trying to look at her, but his eyes intimidated him)

—You should not have done it, to be a stranger, I should not have done this for a stranger either, but my body acted alone. (He said with sincerity) You owe me one (I add it in a funny way and then help me get up)

— I'll pay you with an ice cream, (he said with a smile) Is that okay? (The aquamarine nodded) What flavor do you want?

— Chocolate ...

— It's fine.

After buying the two ice creams, they went to the park, but this time the aquamarine recommended that she look both ways, then the girl grabbed the blonde's free hand to cross, making the blonde blush, that was very embarrassing.

— I take you by the hand not because I want to but because of obligation (he began coldly) My parents taught me that I should not cross without someone holding my hand (I explain)

— I-I-Is ... well ... I really do not care ... (He said nervously)

— So, why are you blushing?

— And I ... I ... No, I mean ... it's ... why I ... I'm sick ... look at the swings! (I exclaim, releasing the hand of the aquamarine girl, then I go to one of the swings to sit down)

~ It was what I wanted to believe, but the reason for my blush was for something else ~

The aquamarine girl did the same as him. They started eating that delicious ice cream. Until the blond spoke.

— W-what is your name?

— I'm Miku Hatsune ... (He gave a direct answer to stop talking, but the boy continued)

— And I-and-I ... Len ... Kagamine (he said stammering, earning a direct look from Miku)

— I asked you? (He said, Len just looked down) It does not matter, I hope not to see you again ... (He said leaving the park)

The blonde sat there without saying anything ...

~ Miku ... Who would say that name would make me cry, suffer? And make me feel what jealousy is... That girl who never disappears from my thoughts, that girl who made me unveil in the days and nights ...~

~That girl who drives this boy crazy ... ~

 _ **Until next time. I hope you like the English version of my novel. Goodbye.**_


End file.
